


The Prom

by wingsofanillyrian



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: ACOTAR - Freeform, ACOWAR, F/M, High School AU, M/M, Modern AU, Nessian family, acomaf, feysand family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofanillyrian/pseuds/wingsofanillyrian
Summary: Feysand and Nessian's sons get ready for the ultimate high school experience: Prom.





	The Prom

Konane fiddled nervously with his tie, scrutinizing his reflection for anything that was awry. He slipped his silver cufflinks through the holes in the sleeves of his white dress shirt, admiring the design. A gift from his father when he’d turned sixteen, they were emblazoned with the three-mountain and star sigil of the school they had both attended, Velaris High.

For the third time that night, he tried (and failed) to smooth down the cowlick in his golden hair.

“Konane! Hurry up, you’re going to be late!”

His mother could be so annoying sometimes. One more quick glance over his tux before he headed out the door, carefully picking his way down the steps to where he knew Oryn and his family would be waiting.

“There’s my boy,” Cassian said by way of greeting, going in for a hug. Konane stopped him with a hand on his broad chest and he pulled back, abashed.

“The  _suit._ ”

Hazel eyes rolled and the others chuckled, and Konane moved to stand at his best friend’s side. Oryn was dressed impeccably well, wearing a lovely black tuxedo with a purple shirt, the shade of which exactly matched his violet eyes.

“Well, mom, dad, Aunt Nesta and Uncle Cass, we really must be going.” The raven-haired boy gave them his best charming smile, gesturing for his friend to follow him out the door. “We’ll be late to pick up our dates if we don’t leave now.”

“Wait- one more thing.” Nesta stepped forward and cupped her son’s face in her nimble hands. Her eyes filled with unshed tears, which she quickly blinked back.

“I’m proud of you,” she murmured, reaching up to brush a kiss to his forehead.

“We both are.” His father squeezed his shoulder, his pride evident not through tears, but in the strong set of his shoulders and the smile on his face.

Oryn sighed dramatically behind him, and there was a muffled thud followed by a squeaked “ow!” Peeking over his shoulder, he noticed Feyre scolding her son as he rubbed his now-sore shoulder.

Konane chuckled. “Thanks, you guys. But we really do have to go now.” He squeezed his mother’s hand before following his oldest friend out the door to pick up their dates.

***************

Oryn parked his BMW at the curb outside of James Mallory’s house, and turned to give Konane an encouraging smile.

“Nervous?”

Never one to lie, he nodded. “A bit.”

Konane had been harboring a crush on the junior since September, and had finally been persuaded to act on it in April. The two had met and bonded through baseball, the sport that they both loved. He had asked James to the dance after their first baseball game of the season (in which James had pitched two strikeouts, thank you very much). He’d been creative about it, enlisting the help of Oryn and a few others to create a balloon display that their friends released into the sky at the end of the game. Konane had been worried of rejection, but James had just grinned widely and said yes with a wink.

“You shouldn’t be.” The older boy lay a hand on his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. “You look great, ‘Nane. Sweep him off his feet, yeah?”

He gave his friend a shaky smile before sliding from the car and walking up the three short steps to the front door. Ringing the doorbell, he silently rehearsed his speech in his head.

_Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Mallory, I’m here to pick up your son for the dance tonight at Velaris High. No, I don’t intend on taking him home or trying anything. Yes, I will have him back by midnight._

That speech flew out the window when the man himself answered the door.

“Hey,” he greeted breathlessly, sliding on his shoes.

“James,” Konane said, a bit startled by having his plans foiled. “Um, hi.” The fact that the blue-eyed boy had cleaned up well did little to stifle his growing anxiety.

The sides of his black hair were freshly trimmed, the longer top slicked back in a strikingly handsome way. The lazy grin he wore as he opened the door wider to allow him inside caused his stomach to flip. James’ maroon dress shirt perfectly matched Konane’s tie, a detail that Nesta had insisted on.

“You look good.”

His date ran a tanned hand through his midnight hair, raking his gaze appreciatively over his figure. “As do you. Ready to go, then?”

“Don’t your parents want to meet me or something?”

James’ answering conspirator’s grin was the most enchanting thing Konane had ever seen. “They aren’t home.” Grabbing his jacket from the coat rack, James slipped out the door and locked it behind him. The two walked to where the black BMW idled at the curb, and Konane silently praised himself for remembering to open the door for his date.

“Alright boys,” Oryn said once they both were settled in the backseat, “Let’s get going!”

*************

Twenty minutes later, their trio had grown to a quartet after the addition of Oryn’s date, Jessamine. She wore a violet floor length gown studded with crystals that sparkled in the bright light of the banquet hall. The two had gone as friends, but knowing Oryn, he’d have her wrapped around his pretty finger before the night was up.

The foursome chatted idly throughout dinner, discussing everything from the weather to college. When the empty plates were whisked away and the lights dimmed. All too soon, it came time to dance, and Oryn gracefully and confidently took Jess’ hand and led her out to the floor, throwing a wink in Konane’s direction.

The silence stretching between the remaining couple was growing awkward, but Konane didn’t know how to breach it. Wiping his sweaty palms on his pants, he cleared his throat and took a stab at it.

“Thanks for agreeing to come with me tonight.” He stole a glance at James and was surprised to see him smiling brightly.

“Thank  _you_ for asking me, Konane. I was beginning to think you didn’t have the nerve to.”

Running a hand through his golden hair, he laughed nervously. Asking James to the prom had been the most nerve wracking thing he’d ever done. In doing so, he had publicly declared to everyone in the school that he wasn’t straight. It was proving even harder to explain that he was bisexual, though most embraced him in the same way they always had.

Noticing his distant expression, James lay a careful hand over where his own rested on his thigh.

“Hey, you alright?”

It was hard to focus on his words when all Konane could think about was the fact that their hands were touching. Oh god, and his thumb was rubbing circles on his thigh-

“Yeah, I’m okay. Just… Nervous.”

“I know what’ll help.” Threading their fingers together, the taller boy pulled Konane to his feet and flashed him a charming smile. “Let’s go dance.”

Unable to form words, he simply nodded. He was hyper-aware of every place their skin touched, the contact sparking a fire in his gut. James didn’t seem phased in the slightest as he wove through the crowd, finally stopping in the epicenter.

Why couldn’t he be that confident? Konane was sure James could hear his heart hammering, even above the base that thudded in his chest. The blue-eyed boy dropped his hand and turned to face him, a sly smile stretching across his face. Carefully, as if not to scare him off, James rested his hands on Konane’s hips while swaying his own to the fast beat.

Well, now he was lost. He’d never danced with anyone like  _this_ before.

Konane instinctively scanned the crowd for Oryn, seeking some direction on what to do. When he caught sight of him, Oryn quirked a brow and laid his own hands pointedly on Jessamine’s hips. Konane swallowed thickly and mimicked his actions, his touch featherlight on the other boy’s hips.

“There you go,” James purred, and Konane relaxed a bit. He moved his hips in time with the beat, quickly loosening up enough to give him a true, unrestrained smile.

It didn’t take long for the atmosphere to affect the budding couple. Sticky bodies jostled them on all sides, the other couples grinding against each other filling the air with euphoria and the salty scent of sweat.

Following their example, Konane turned in James’ embrace and pressed his ass to the other’s front. He was rewarded with a low groan and his hot breath at his ear.

“I rather like this side of you,” James whispered, lips grazing the shell of his ear.

“Don’t get used to it,” Konane replied, but didn’t mean it. He’d do this all night if it kept James’ hands roaming over his thighs and across his abdomen, each touch sending a fresh wave of sparks buzzing through his veins.

They didn’t part until the DJ announced the last song of the night. Hand in hand, the two combed through the other students until they came upon Oryn and Jessamine, wrapped in each other’s arms.

 _We’ll walk home,_ Konane mouthed, not wanting to disturb the sweet scene. Oryn nodded, shooting him a look that said  _be careful._


End file.
